


A Wonderful Cat Life

by riyaru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cats, M/M, Theyre cats, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 17:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riyaru/pseuds/riyaru
Summary: In hindsight, jumping that much distance in between the two houses wasn’t one of Tetsurou’s best ideas.





	A Wonderful Cat Life

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for giving this fic a chance!
> 
> This fic is heavily inspired by the song Ah, Subarashiki Nyansei! - clear & ritsuka.  
> Check it out! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5nmEUt2gifM

In hindsight, jumping that much distance in between the two houses wasn’t one of Tetsurou’s best ideas.

“Fuck.” He holds his butt that he swore shattered on impact with the window ledge. What’s the point of a cat getting back on his feet when this happens, he groans dramatically.

“Are you alright?” A shy, hesitant voice asks, making Tetsurou jump on his toes at surprise.

In the very stupid ledge where he hit his butt, there’s another cat on the other side of the window. Tetsurou can only see half of the cat’s face but he knows right away from his hair that it’s a calico. He has big brown patch of hair on top of his head, but all of his hair is gold. And from the lazy flips of his tail, Tetsurou can tell that it’s gold as well, with slight stripes of white at the tip.  _ Cute _ .

His already ruffled tail bristles at the way the calico just stares at him with piercing gold eyes and then he just freezes. 

It’s probably the most awkward 10 seconds of, of  _ this _ , because the cat shifts his eyes somewhere between the window sides and he’s slowly but surely sliding down. Probably to hide his face even more. It almost kills Tetsurou with heart attack with how  _ cute _ the cat is.

“Wait!” The calico moves his eyes lazily like he can’t be bothered, but. But he looks at Tetsurou again and wow.

“Uh.. Hi! I’m okay! I mean. I’m okay! I’m.. It’s Kuroo Tetsurou.” He faceplants himself at the stupid ledge and nervously directs his glance at the cat. He grins a little hysterically at himself when he sees the cat’s lip twitches up.

“Kozume..” The cat’s eyes slides a little to Tetsurou’s left, then slides down in tandem with his brown with golden specks ears.

“Kozume?”

“Kenma.”

“So your name’s Kenma, huh? Do you wanna go and play outside with me?”

“I..can’t.” Kenma is now full on gazing at his own feet, his ears lower than earlier.

“Aww, why not come on! Look at this night with such a beautiful moon, come on play together with me?”

Tetsurou spreads his arms like a showman welcoming his audience. He flares his tail a little dramatically for extra effect. He smirks a little evilly at the maybe, probably 70% confusion and 30% awe that shows in Kenma’s face.

“Hey! Don’t scare him!” A human runs towards the window, shooing Tetsurou at the same time he ushers Kenma in his arms.

“Yaku-kun!” Kenma exclaims in surprise, but nuzzles as soon as he realizes who picked him up.

“Are you okay? Were you hurt Kenma?” The human worries over Kenma and Tetsurou feels a little guilty. Did he scare Kenma? He curses his no-nonsense, wild look and droops his ears and tail in shame, maybe embarrassment.

Only Kenma’s cute paws shyly waving at him goodbye and a whisper of ‘Nice to meet you, Kuro,’ made Tetsurou beam again.

He is so coming back here. Maybe Kenma will play with him the next time.

  
  


 

 

Tetsurou hisses once again at Lev, a kitten – despite his unusually big size, is insistent on playing and keeps chasing Tetsurou’s tail.

He was just chilling at this little suntrap of a spot he finds, in the roofs of a nearby small marketplace but with a big tree to still provide winds, wanting to take a nap yet this incessant excuse of a cat won’t leave him alone.

“Lev! Don’t flail your hands with your claws out like that! If you seriously scratch me...” Tetsurou smiles a little too kindly and Lev flinches.

“Kuroo, be patient with him.” Kai sashays in that ‘I’m calm and collected’ kind of way that will piss Tetsurou off if he knows how truly chill Kai is. Seriously, he bows down at the endless patience he shows in Lev and Tora’s brawls and Tetsurou’s prankster attitude.

Tetsurou just grins at him.

“Where’s Taketora-san, Kai-san?” Lev chitters at Kai.

“Probably nicking fish from somewhere.”

Tetsurou sees some crows lowering themselves in the cable wires fighting very loudly.

“Dumbass, Hinata you dumbass!” A crow bellows to the other and jostles him roughly midlanding.

The other crow tumbles and steadies himself against the wire before he jostles back. Angry muffled words in between the obnoxious way he was chewing in a very large bread.

“Hinata!” Another much bigger crow scolds, “We don’t steal from children! Look you made the little boy cry!” He trails off, brushing crumbs in this Hinata’s cheeks with gentle hands.

Tetsurou lazily purrs and blinks one eye at them, half-heartedly listening to the crows and his fellow cats.

Lev swipes with vigor at the new arrivals. His paws just this far from reaching them but not really and some of crows laughs and makes fun of him.

It’s a long way down if he falls  _ again _ yet here they are and no lesson learnt. The crow with glasses is ruthless at playing Lev though and provokes him longer and longer each time.

However if he falls, he’ll whine and Tetsurou has learned enough that he’ll be the one who will be fetching Lev if he falls  _ again _ and can’t climb back up. So he pulls himself up, stretching to his toes and walks up to them irritated.

“Huuh? I guess the height of a supposedly big cat is not enough in his swings.” The crow harrumphs and baits Lev who swipes at the crows determinedly.

Tetsurou cat walks coolly at the near end of the post and jumps, his claws burying in the weaker wood. He reaches out with his most sturdy claw and carefully, very carefully, plucks with his all in the cable wire.

In an instant, several squawks of the annoyed crows flew, and several who is slow enough get launched in the sky. Tetsurou cackles.

He instantly lets his claws relax when the crows all turn their narrowing eyes to him, and he falls down smoothly. Some of the crows who glided fast in the air pecked in the wood instead of him.

He cackles some more when he falls down on four feet and zooms towards the busybodies in the marketplace to avoid the crows who are hot on his heels. He just made a sharp turn when he accidentally tackles another cat who let out an indignant  _ mrow _ and an accompanying hiss.

It’s Yamamoto. The fish in his mouth flies into a corner. Tetsurou barely looks over his shoulder to laugh at the gobsmacked expression on Yamamoto’s face, before he hisses a hurriedly ‘Run!’ at him. Then he cackles again when Yamamoto catches some of the incoming crows on his face and body.

A murder, indeed. Tetsurou thinks.

Many alleys, gutters and crawl spaces later, Tetsurou is panting, worn out but grinning. That was so much fun! There are no more crows behind him, and he trots happily.

Only when he’s near Kenma’s house did Tetsurou realizes that he was on the way to Kenma to tell him all about his day. He stops for a moment and then blushes the second.

  
  
  


 

“-sometimes steal fish to eat, or you know, those nice ladies feed us, also I chase after those damn crows, and look down on the working humans from the roof, where I doze off into a light nap.” Tetsurou gestures wildly with his hands, trying to make Kenma see how fun it is to be a stray.

Kenma hums, concentration still on the PSP. But Tetsurou still sees a small smile and he counts that as win.

Kenma really is pretty. On the following weeks after their first meeting, Tetsurou repeatedly went to visit the cute calico, much to the annoyance of his human. Though now, Yakkun (“It’s Yaku-kun, Kuro.”) tolerates Tetsurou meowing away to Kenma even when the pretty cat is almost always quiet, with a few cute answering mews.

“Hey, Kenma?”

“Hm?”

“Do you really not want to get outta there?” Tetsurou prods to Kenma, in between them the glass of Kenma’s window. It always displeases Tetsurou to see Kenma everyday but not curl up to the warmth of him.

Kenma looks at him fleetingly, hopefully.

“It sounds like a quest out there, Kuro.” Kenma says.

“Yeah! And when you’re with-“

“So I can’t.” He finishes. Tetsurou’s ears swivel down in disappointment.

“Why not?” Kenma paws at the window, like it something to not be pushed strongly, recoiling to himself.

“I’m used to my life in here.”

“Is it fun?”

“It’s normal.” Kenma whispers.

“Like?”

“I eat from this can, and it’s delicious, and my bed is fluffy, it’s comfy. And Yaku-kun bathes me sometimes. Even though he knows I hate water.”

“That doesn’t sound fun, kitten.”

“It’s normal.”

“I still think you should come with me though, Kenma. It’ll be fun! I’ll be with you. Plus I have friends! I can introduce you to them! Not Lev, though. Maybe he’ll frighten you.”

“A cat can only live once, Kuro, so that's why I am being kept as a pet.”

“True.” Tetsurou answers absently, still wanting to oppose to that but can’t.

“I know you don’t believe me, Kuro, but I’m okay being here.”

“That’s because there’s so much to see out here! And you’ve only seen outside your window, kitten!”

“Compared to me, from whom can you and your friends seek protection Kuro? Tomorrow, just maybe, you could be run over by a car!”

Kenma flinches from him, hiding his face behind his long gold strands. Tetsurou can only see his bottom lip quivering, then Kenma pulls something from beside the window and a curtain flows down, separating Tetsurou from Kenma.

  
  
  
  


Tetsurou moped around like no one else’s business. ‘Oh you want this spot? Sure it’s yours.’ ‘Do you want another fish? You can have mine.’ ‘Lev fell? Do I care?’ It was gritting on his friends, he knows.

That’s exactly why in this particular day, he dazedly walked around, and at night he’ll scare everyone because only his eyes can be seen in the dark.

He woke up in an alley the next day with a hiss when someone picked him up.

“Shut up! Also can you not growl at me like that, I’m not hurting you!”

Tetsurou  _ mrows _ piteously when he realizes it’s Yakkun, carrying him by the scruff of his neck.

“I think even you would growl when suddenly grab, yeah?!” Of course it only comes out as garbles and pitiful meows.

“This is all hurting my head, okay. Why the hell of all cats, Kenma’s so taken with you.” Yakkun says dryly. Still holding Tetsurou away from him. Which, rude.

But Tetsurou perks up when he hears that.

“Yeah, yeah be smug. He’s really sad this past few days,” Yaku holds on to him firmly to his eye level, “whatever you did, you apologize, you old fart.”

Tetsurou behaves then, now knowing where they’ll be going. Yes he’ll talk to Kenma. Maybe he’ll say that it’s okay for them to be friends with that stupid window between them? Hmm. Maybe even if they don’t have to be friends just open the damn window so Tetsurou can see Kenma. He’s like a creeper even in his mind.

Instead of the stupid window sill where Tetsurou expects Yakkun to put him down, they actually enter the house. Tetsurou grows snippety at this, excited at the thought of finally, finally,  _ feeling _ Kenma. His fur, his warmth, maybe he’s soft just like how he looks? He meows excitedly at the thought. Yakkun of course, notices.

“Yeah, no. You’re not going anywhere near Kenma without a bath. You might’ve fleas.”

Tetsurou screeches like the dead then and there. Fighting Yakkun be damned he need to get out here. NOW. He uselessly flails his paws with claws out trying to scratch something so he’ll be let go.

“Shut up! Or I won’t let you see Kenma!” Tetsurou closes his mouth with an audible click.

And so Tetsurou begrudgingly had a bath. The most agonizing 5 minutes he’ll ever experience. But the warm towel. That was nice. He can sleep there.

“Looks like you’re clean chap.” Tetsurou unattractively snorts, of course he is.

And then, to Tetsurou’s surprise, Yakkun carries him again by the scruff of his neck. He huffs. Why does he carry Kenma in his arms and not Tetsurou?

Stupid question. Because of course it’s Kenma.

They went in on one of the rooms upstairs.

“Kenma?” Yakkun asks to the dark room. Tetsurou looks around the room with Yakkun, trying to find him.

“Oh, there you are!” He eyes the direction Yakkun walks into, and in the very corner where the plant is, there’s a bundle of blankets.

Tetsurou inhales and he’s dumbstruck by the smell. It’s the other cat. That much he got. But along that there’s something that really smells  _ good _ . Like, like a home. Like Kenma could be his. He grunts out a breath through his mouth instead of doing something stupid.

He was finally let down by Yakkun, and proceeds to scare the shit out of them both when he clapped loudly.

“Now! I want you two to make up. Because you’re cats! But the sulking is getting ridiculous, Kenma!” Yakkun slams the door behind him.

The silence between them stretches.

“Kenma?” He asks hesitant.

“Hm?”

“Can I sit beside you?”

“Okay.” Tetsurou goes to curl up beside Kenma. He wants to nuzzle him and scent him so bad. He takes a deep breath instead through his mouth.

“Okay?”

“Yeah.”

They took a nap, because as it turns out, both of them haven’t been napping much since.

“I’m sorry, Kuro. Don’t be angry.” Kenma murmurs against his chest, later, when they're awake, clutching at Tetsurou.

“I was never angry, Kenma. Confused, maybe.”

“Why?”

“I mean, what you said was true. So. Tell me what’s wrong, why snap?”

“I don’t wanna leave Yaku-kun, Kuro.”

“Oh.”

“Hm.”

“Wait that’s it?” Kenma pouts in his defense.

“What no, kitten, that came out wrong. If you want to come with me, you can still come. But you’ll always come back here. I won’t take that away from you Kenma.”

Kenma’s really silent for awhile before Tetsurou heard sniffles. He just hugs Kenma tighter against him until he falls asleep again. Kenma will say thank you, softly when he wakes up.

 

 

 

 

“Wait, really?!” Tetsurou’s kitten just rolls his eyes at him.

“Yes, Kuro, really. Yaku-kun says you’re here all the time, and he cleans after you all the time anyways, so.”

“Hey!”

“…”

“Seriously?”

“Yes, Kuro.” Kenma says, exasperated.

“I love you, Kenma!”

“I know, Kuro.” With how much Tetsurou knows Kenma, he knows that that tiny twitch of his lips means, ‘I love you, too.’

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Tell me what you think via comments and kudos, they're very much appreciated! :) ♥


End file.
